mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mylene Certon
Mylene Certon (ミレーネ・セルトン, Mireene Seruton) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Mylene has long, wavy black hair and wears glasses with brown tinted lens. At school, she wears the jumper-variant of the Hakuoh Academy uniform Sailing 02 and on the practice cruise, she wears a pink yacht club hoodie. Personality & Character Mylene displays signs of the cheerful friendliness which is common amongst the yacht club. Background Mylene's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past. Plot Recruitment Arc Mylene was present in the yacht club's room, seated at the round holographic table, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise . When Kane entered the bridge, Mylene was busy adjusting the radar console (which had a considerable number of sticky notes on it). She finished the adjustments as Jenny made final checks before rebooting the bridge . After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Mylene was stationed on a console on the lower level of the bridge. She remained there while the first years went on a spacewalk to fix the problem with the stuck yard and like the others, expressed relief when the problem was solved and the masts deployed successfully Sailing 03. Later. after the ship had turned, Mylene reported that they were on course for the inner planets of the Tau system. Mylene was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing. She laughed with the others at Jenny's joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves. Later, Mylene was on the lower bridge when Marika came to talk to Jenny about her plan and came over to have a look. She was stationed on the radar console when Lynn discovered the stealth unit that was producing the fake ghost ship signature Sailing 04. When Marika came onto the bridge, near to midnight, Mylene was making adjustments to the navigation console. During the attack, when the dummy system was 50% hacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Mylene confirmed that the navigation systems were fine. Like the others, she was displeased when the Lightning 11 attempted to look through the ship's internal monitors. She expressed relief when the Bentenmaru arrived to assist them, shortly after Marika had stopped the Lightning 11 firing on them by blinding the gunners. With the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Mylene made it back to the Sea of the Morning Star safely with the others Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Mylene was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She graduated from Hakuoh Academy at the end of Marika's first year. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Mylene has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. Mylene presumably has some degree of navigational skill, seeing as she was at the navigator's console during the practice cruise. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club From what has been seen, Mylene gets along well with her fellow yacht club members. Gallery Trivia *Mylene's English voice actress also voices Natalia Grennorth. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students